


Nasty

by USER21peach



Category: Nasty - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: All絨純車
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 37





	Nasty

演出结束之后他的湿发贴在额头像画的线条，手指在喝完的果汁杯里挑弄，手背因为用力透出来弯弯曲曲的青筋，指尖在被子里一下轻一下重的戳着半融化的冰块，那点从末端神经传来的凉根本不能浇灭他心里那点烦躁，他想要，又一次，再一次，想要狠狠的被贯穿。  
这是他的秘密，也是全队的秘密，他怀疑自己是不是多出了什么器官，还是人类本来就存在这种迹象，他每个月总会有一段时间呈现发情期一样的情热，初次他在卫生间里闷哼着套弄自己的性器，后来发展到用手指撑开自己的后穴想象着自己被操到塌腰。有时候他的幻想对象是后背抱着他挺动的在玹，一段时间换成掐着他的腰的徐英浩，再有时候是会狠狠捏着他的奶头的中本悠太，喘着气看着垃圾桶里沾满精液的纸巾脸也不自觉变成粉红色，这副身体总是不知廉耻的索要，一次又一次的纵容让他看到自己的队友会不自觉描绘出那样的画面，甚至他也想过马克—  
没有尽头的深渊。

最终他还是被发现了，瞒不过的，金道英聪明的很，他前脚出浴室后脚金道英就把他迷糊忘在浴室的润滑液拿出来明知故问，眼神躲躲闪闪可爱得要死，最后挠挠头承认自己确实干这事，中间两人的气氛被闯进来拿回充电头的郑在玹打破，那瓶润滑液直接赤裸裸的公开，那点他瞒着队友的事被撞破让他想逃，没想到郑在玹拉住他的手，忽视他的为了隐藏的假话—  
“哥也想要吧？”  
“想要我还是他？”  
“还是我们一起来？”  
郑在玹目光直白，白色短袖下的隐隐约约的锻炼良好的身体仿佛闪着光，和他脑子里的不切实际的幻想重合，太近了，他甚至感觉到自己的心跳和郑在玹的彼此错位，敲成密集的鼓点，但是他一点都不害怕，他甚至被擦燃，好像着迷一样，  
“嗯……”  
下咒一样的点头，诚实的赏赐是淋漓的性爱，身体虽然是初次打开却有着不得了的天赋，仿佛这方面他也是个ACE，太美丽，腰线如同天然山丘的顺滑曲线，屁股虽然结实但是恰到好处，郑在玹的手指挤进去的时候他的嘴巴里含着金道英的，嘴巴张到极限，头发被金道英扯着要他吞得更深。前后夹击的感觉让他完全不得动弹，他无法分心在两处，他的身体仿佛被撕扯出两个极限，快感在两处不断来回，他甚至很喜欢，他心里竟然要命的渴望第三个。当郑在玹的性器插进的时候斩断了他的游离，多情的吻着他的背但是那根东西无情捅开他的穴道，金道英射的东西顺着刀刻的鼻尖滑落，亵渎圣子的背德感是两倍的兴奋，金道英的手指抓着他可怜的翘起的性器，滴着水，明显要射，可非要堵住那处的小孔，换来小猫不满的哼哼，挠着他要他拿开，没想到郑在玹越弄越狠，那些不堪的声音直接传满每个角落，他要疯了，仿佛化成水，可是本能的用后穴包裹郑在玹要他舒服，前面玩坏似的胀满，他声音也是透着情热的水，  
“啊啊…我要…”  
他不行了，真枪比手指要猛上七八度，身体不受控制像上紧的弦，气流振动喉咙发出磨人的呻吟，金道英和郑在玹似乎商量过似的，一边狠狠的操弄，临界点突然放开的金道英的手让他不受控制淌出白浊，郑在玹的的精液在他的腰际，后面换了金道英，仿佛他只能从后穴感受到事物，他舔着郑在玹的手指，金道英的精液冲刷着他的滚烫肠壁，这感觉又那么充实。  
He is a mess.

现在也是，明显他在待机室夹紧的腿，游离的眼神被看穿，一个月一次的发情期没有解决，回到宿舍立刻被蒙上了眼。  
他知道是什么，他也准备承受这一切。  
他能闻到不同的香水混杂的味道，细碎的脚步，交谈，轻笑，他甚至听出来了这些属于哪个孩子，血液缓慢加温，随后双手被某个人抓着背到身后。缠着他的手的是柔软的丝绸，看起来有谁贡献了一条领带，他就像受刑的天使，背到身后的手让他的头自然垂下，胸膛往外，乳尖挺立，修长的腿折叠，等待着被征服—  
冰凉的滑面接触到皮肤带来浅层的刺痛，那只手夹着冰块在他的背画画，另一只手沾满冰水去摆弄敏感的乳头，大腿也被不知道是谁的手抚摸，他就像谁都能碰的荡妇，他的反应也表现了这种热情，伸出的一小截舌尖就是索要，他总是能得到他想要的,乖孩子值得一切。  
但是没有，两根手指塞进他的嘴里，强制打开口腔让他流出更多涎液，沾在他的嘴唇上，接着那只手指把玩他的舌尖似的，他也努力去服从，没想到手指抽出来变成了掐着他的下颚，他不受控制的打开嘴，呼吸空气却被狠狠的接吻，比起吻更像啃咬——  
“待机室就在和其他人调情啊？”  
中本悠太。  
“没有…”他下意识否认，挺立的阴茎被粗鲁的扇了一巴掌，火辣辣的疼意让他颤抖，随着生理泪水在眼睛里打转，  
“还说谎。”  
“啊啊…我有…我要…”  
他咬着嘴唇，他下面涨得难受，被扇了一巴掌之后竟然想要第二次，难耐的在床单上挪动，那只在他身上作乱的手换了冰块按在他的奶头上，突然的冰凉带着因为自己不乖得到的臀部的一巴掌让他立马抓紧了床单，这明显是没用的，他也根本不知道是谁在上他，他能做的只是猜——  
“哥喜欢的要死啊…”  
是郑在玹。  
最会玩他的一个。  
那么，现在后穴的手—  
“baby，吃进去。”  
徐英浩。  
啊，daddy。  
他昂起头，出来的只有温热的气音，他的后穴早就被玩得无比容易接纳硬物，大量的润滑竟然还像浪费，他听到轻笑，接着脖子上又多了皮革的冰凉触感。  
他完全被束缚了，他的手，他的腿，剩下他的软洞，他的嘴巴，他的淌水的阴茎，他的脖子似乎被戴上了项圈，那个人还在提那条链子—  
他的嘴巴被两根性器撑到极限，基本是一根在嘴里，一根在他的嘴唇打转，他的舌头舔弄着那根，他多想去摸摸隔壁的，但是只能忙碌的用嘴唇擦他的前端小口，那根东西几乎顶到喉咙，后面的小洞被徐英浩也撑出小口，一张一合就是期待的邀约，郑在玹似乎在摸他的身体，手指在腰窝打转，是痒，他颤栗，他手心出汗，头发被抓住要他给那根阴茎深喉，期间徐英浩的大东西直接贯穿了他—  
“呜呜…”  
根本不能出声，感觉快要被捣碎，徐英浩太大了，把他塞得满满当当，囊袋拍在臀上发出肉体相接的声音，嘴巴里那根性器直接泻在里面，拔出来的口水和精液的混合物很快被另一根阴茎填回去，只能吞咽下肚，他知道自己现在看起来就像毫无尊严的玩物，但是快感盖过所有的羞耻观，徐英浩箍着他的腰，要他和他的肉体贴的更近，往前撞便宜了嘴里的阴茎，往后躲只能被徐英浩贯穿得更狠，他无处可逃，哭着漏出呻吟，  
“唔…呜呜…”  
就像小猫，于是头发被人安慰似的抚摸，脸上也沾上乳白的液体，徐英浩打他的臀，可是他实在太过tiny，体型的差距让他感觉快要折断李泰容，快速抽插了几十下换了郑在玹，李泰容几乎可以靠着后穴认出来是谁的，郑在玹的虽然没有徐英浩的大，但是形状和尺寸都是刚好直接捣到点，好比骑了monster size 的假阳具换了那种带点的匀称尺寸的震动棒，他的嘴巴这下没有遮拦了，  
“啊啊啊啊……在玹…”  
换来的是大力的奖励，奶头不知道被谁玩弄，那点被几乎扯肿，现在那些都不重要了，他感觉自己快要死了，几乎所有的感官都被无比放大，  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
直接被操射了，郑在玹也直接射在他里面，那些精液又换了一根阴茎塞在里面，混着润滑液变成白沫，他现在只能趴在床上，汗湿的头发贴在脸上—  
这还没有结束，那根阴茎是匀称的，直的，中本悠太用手指继续挖他的软洞，他知道那是什么—  
“啊啊…悠太…”  
他摇着头，可是后面被越打越开，他没用安全词，意昧着他可以，另外一根阴茎在他的穴口旁边磨蹭—  
精液被操的滴滴答答流下来，那根阴茎进了个头，他听到徐英浩和郑在玹低声的呻吟，  
“daddy…我想吃…”  
于是如愿以偿，后面的两根阴茎把他完全打开到极致,一下一下捣出黏腻的声音，芝加哥人的大阴茎顶着他的口腔，他去吸，他去舔,郑在玹操着他的奶头，挺立的乳珠被粗暴的摩擦，他的身体完全像被玩到极致的性爱娃娃，他闭着眼，悠太和那根阴茎的主人轮流操他的洞，郑在玹和徐英浩操他的嘴—  
他的洞不知道承了几波精液，平坦小腹都微微鼓涨，他根本站不稳，跪在床上顺着大腿划出白色的线条—  
眼罩被拿下，眼睛刚接触到光有一刻的恍惚，然后逐渐看清，徐英浩看着他，衬衫解开看到结实的腹肌，郑在玹在靠床边看他，道英和悠太看到他的迷茫睁大的眼睛过来抚摸小猫，他闭上眼睛，懒懒的滚到一旁，手臂被束缚还留下一点痕迹，那些被亲吻的皮肤直接进了他们的眼—  
“再来一次吧？嗯？”  
徐英浩俯身，嘴角上扬，  
“我们还有很多时间。”  
“很多存货。”


End file.
